1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an illuminated helmet device and more particularly to an illuminated helmet device typically associated with cycling, sporting activities, and the like, used for protecting the head and face of an individual and inherently increasing the safety potential by offering a means of alerting surrounding persons to the user's presence. Such a lighted helmet is ideal for use by cyclists, sport enthusiasts, or the like, during times of darkness, such as the evening and during increment weather conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cycling, in-line skating, street hockey and the like are examples of sports which are progressively becoming more popular and widely experienced and enjoyed by the general public. Due to the ease of riding a bicycle or the thrill of skating, many individual participate, regardless of experience, age, athletic ability or manual dexterity. Cycling and other outdoor events, such as in-line skating, is not only enjoyable, but beneficial as well, by providing a means of aerobic exercise, which is notoriously known for leading a healthy life style.
As such, the sporting industry is encouraging the athlete to par-take in these beneficial activities by focusing on the comfort and safety associated with the particular sport. One means of safety is the use of a helmet, which, as a result, reduces injury to the head should an individual fall. Due to their known success, some states, such as Florida, include mandated regulations which require young cyclists to wear and utilize helmets while operating a conventional cycling device, such as a bicycle.
The high demand on adequate helmets has cause an increase in helmets including additional safety benefits. One of these benefits includes the use of a light source attached to the helmet device. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,736 issued to Shea, Sr. In this patent there is disclosed a self-lighted safety helmet which includes an outer shell fabricated from a phosphorescent material. This phosphorescent material provides a helmet that will inherently glow without the presence of light. Unfortunately, such a helmet may glow, but the use of the phosphorescent material may add to the costs of the helmet and may even sacrifice its structural integrity.
Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,900 issued to Norman. In this patent there is disclosed an illuminated helmet having a light source exteriorly mounted thereto. Activation of this light source occurs by the use of a switch, exteriorly located on the helmet. Though this helmet is efficient at providing an illuminating means, this helmet requires the user to activate the light source. For those who are absent-minded or forgetful, such as children, they may fail to adequately activate the helmet, and thus, defeat its intended purpose.
Accordingly, it is seen that none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing an illuminated helmet device that automatically illuminates upon contact with the user. As evident by the prior art, it is seen that none of these prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.